


His Baby-Doll

by canislupusfamiliaris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Superhero Fest 2015 entry, Character Death, Gen, Lost Child, father/daughter type relationship, not a major charter death though, too lazy to make a sequel so am just continuing the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canislupusfamiliaris/pseuds/canislupusfamiliaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a touring trip of Europe little Bella gets lost and finds a guardian in the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A little girl runs through the crowded sun filled streets of Rome looking for her mother and trying her utmost not to breakdown and cry from the fear that threatens to steal her breath and swallow her whole.

As afternoon sinks into twilight and eventually night enfolds the city, the little girl takes a shuddering, tear stained breath and looks around her. Nothing looks familiar. Gone are the large stone buildings her mother was so eager to see. Gone are the crowded, loud streets.

Silence reigns over the dark, empty alley she finds herself in.

Far above the tear stained girl a shadow moves along the tops of the tight knit buildings. A light breeze carries the sound of a hiccuped sob of a frightened child up to the silent shadow. Pausing, he glances down into the dark, moonlit alley and makes out the figure of a small child.

The sound of shuddering sobs of a child triggers a long buried and forgotten memory of a fragile, pale boy with blond hair and the echo of protectiveness briefly floods him. Shaking off the memory of the little boy, the shadow finds himself standing in front of the little girl.

A slight breeze wafts through the dark alley carrying the scent of burnt gun powder with an undercurrent of salty rust. The familiar smell of burnt gun powder reminds the little girl of her daddy and the girl looks up to find a large man standing in front of her.

Tilting her tear stained face, the little girl studies the dark giant and silently raises her arms, outstretched, to the silent giant.

A moment of indecision and he answers the silent plea of the child. Bending down, he gathers the scared girl into his arms and continues his journey through the shadows to his safe house.

Tears soak the front of his armor as the child quietly cries herself to sleep in his arms.

  


* * *

  


Gently, the silent soldier places the small, sleeping child on his bed and covers her with a sheet. As he turns to walk away, the glint of metal catches his eye and he turns back to examine the girl.

Pale skin, brunet, no more than seven or eight, a tourist's child by the style of her clothes, and a silver bracelet with an inscription.

Unfastening the bracelet from the child's wrist, Isabella Swan he reads, the assassin takes the bracelet over to the table and turns on his computer.

  


* * *

  


Warm sunlight dances across her face and upper torso as a cool, gentle breeze caresses her small face and long brunet hair. Small eyelids flutter open to reveal warm, deep chocolate brown eyes.

Drowsily she stretches her small body and rubs the sleep from her eyes. Looking around the room her eyes land on the hunched figure of the silent, dark haired giant sitting in front of a computer. 

The bracelet her daddy gave her on her fifth birthday lay beside the computer. He told her that if she every got lost, the bracelet would help her find her way home.

The rumble of her tummy attracts the attention of the man and he silently rises from the table and brings her a granola bar and a bottle of water. 

Her eyes widen in curious surprise at the sight of his silver arm. When he hands her the food, she tentatively reaches out and runs her fingers over the smooth metal hand, staring at it in awe.

Silently he watches her inspect his metal arm with an innocent wonder. After a moment of silence, he says in a deep, quiet voice, “I found your mother. When you are done eating I will take you to her”.

Looking up from his arm in surprise, her face brightens and she beams up at him before she turns her attention to the granola bar.

  


* * *

  


Finding Isabella's mother was relatively simple with the information the bracelet provided. Breaking into her hotel rooms with her missing six year old daughter, without raising an alarm or being seen, was even simpler. 

Holding Isabella with one arm, the Winter Soldier pulls his gun from its holster and clears the rooms. Coming to a stop at the end of the king size bed, the assassin stares down at the sleeping woman and a slight frown creases his brow.

A myriad of unfamiliar sensations race through him at the sight of the unconscious woman and his frown deepens. 

The woman had no idea where her six year old daughter was all of last night, if not longer, and yet here she was sleeping soundly, utterly oblivious to how close she came to never seeing her child again. 

A cold, burning sensation fills him and his eyes narrow as he glares at the unconscious woman. Unconsciously, his grip tightens on the little girl and he pulls her closer to him.

Keeping the child was not an option. Hydra would kill her or at best break her and force her to become like him. Leaving her with this woman however, did not sit well with him. 

From what he knew of their travel plans, they would remain in Europe, touring, for the rest of the month before heading back to the States. 

Too much could happen in that amount of time. Placing Isabella on the side of the bed not occupied by the woman, the assassin leans down and looks Isabella in the eyes. In a low voice he says “Stay here. Do not wake your mother. I will be right back.”

With a nod of her head he turns and leaves the hotel.

  


* * *

  


Sneaking back into the rooms, the soldier finds Isabella sitting in the same spot he left her. When she notices his presence, her eyes brighten and she beams up at him with pure happiness. Unfamiliar warmth spreads through his chest and he finds the corners of his mouth itching upwards ever so slightly.

Pulling the pack from his back, he lays it on the table and quietly pulls out its contents. Walking over to the bed he picks up Isabella and places her on top of the table.

Picking up the syringe he holds it up and tells her “this is going to hurt a little, but it will let me find you if you ever get lost again.” Wide brown pools stare up at him and her nose scrunches with distaste but she nods her head and turns around when he motions her to.

With practiced ease he injects the organic tracer, that only he can track, into her shoulder. Turning her back around, he frowns at the sight of a tear rolling down her face. She rubs it away with the sleeve of her shirt and he finds himself gently laying his hand on her head. “You did good” he quietly says and is rewarded with another smile.

Turning his attention back to the table, he picks up another tracer that could be mistaken for a decorative pendant and fastens it to her bracelet. You can't be too careful, he thinks. 

Satisfied, he tells her “If you every get lost, twist the pendent like this and it will let me know.” Turning back to the table he picks up an untraceable small cell phone and shows it to her. “Keep this with you at all times” he says and gravely, as only a child can, she nods her head with a determined look.

The unfamiliar sensation of relief floods through him. With a curt nod of the head, the soldier gathers up the remaining materials and stows them in his pack. Picking up Isabella, he places her back on the bed and tells her, “when I leave wake up your mom. Do not tell her I was here.” Solemnly she nods her head and stretches out her arms to him.

Lowering back down he accepts her departing hug and is surprised when she kisses him on the cheek. Standing back up, he affectionately pats her on the head and says, “Be safe baby-doll” and leaves.

  


* * *

  


Florence, Madrid, Paris, and London. That's how many times she got lost to the point of calling for him. Twice in Paris.

In Madrid and Paris he had been close enough, on a wet job for Hydra, to physically get to her. In Florence he had to talk her back to the hotel she was staying at. 

In London he had to take her with him on a recon mission when she got lost a little too close to one of his targets. She ended up spending the day and night with him before he was able to get her back to her mother early the next morning. 

For a little girl, she seemed to have an alarming affinity for finding dangerous situations. Just in case, he set up a couple back up contingency plans, with their own set of back up contingency plans and a back up for those too, to protect her in case he was ever out of commission when she needed him. 

Keeping her off Hydra's radar was a must. A couple of his contingency plans ensured that he would be there for her if Hydra wiped his memories while she was still alive.

The night before she is set to return to the States, he “kidnaps” her from her hotel room while her mother sleeps and takes her to the top of Big Ben to view London from inside the historic clock. Contently she sits in his lap and watches the busy streets of London at night. 

Taking a black card from his pocket that would allow her and only her access to an untraceable account, he hands it to her. “If you ever need to buy anything use this. Never tell anyone that you have this or where you got it from” he tells her seriously. Nodding she accepts the card.

Eventually, she falls asleep in his arms and he returns her to her hotel room just as the early morning rays illuminate the bustling city. 

Laying her gently in her bed, Isabella stirs and groggily opens her eyes. “Go back to sleep baby-doll” he says. 

Groggily she reaches up for him and he acquiesces, leaning into her hug she kisses him on the cheek and whispers, “love you daddy.”

Kissing her gently on the head, he quietly replies “love you too baby-doll.”


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella prepares to head back home with her mother but things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Twilight, Marvel (anything), or Leverage. They (Twilight, Marvels, & Leverage) belong to their respective creators and I make no money whatsoever from this. Just playing with the characters. **
> 
> **Author's note:** Lookie what I found on my laptop. It just needed some editing and polishing and voilà. New chapter. Yeah, I know I said I was going to make a sequel..............yeah no, I'm just going to add on to original first chapter.
> 
> Soooooooooo here ya go. Hope you enjoy  & please drop a review. 
> 
> OOOOh yeah, and I'm adding **Leverage** peoples to this story so this story will be spanning across 3 fandoms. Enjoy.
> 
> Oh, one more thing. I edit my own work so any mistakes found, sorry, leave a detailed review on where it is and I'll go back and fix it.

The sound of loud ringing rudely tears Bella from her sleep and she faintly hears her mother angrily grumble before silence once again envelopes their hotel rooms. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Bella reluctantly rolls out from under the warm covers and sleepily stumbles her way through the dark room to her mother's room. Shrill ringing once again fills the air, drawing her eyes to the bright cell phone resting innocently on the nightstand. Her eyes wonder to the still form of her unconscious mother and and back to the lit phone.

A small sigh escapes her lips as she pads quietly over the soft carpet to the nightstand and turns off the alarm. Standing on the tips of her toes, her tiny fingers grasp in the dim light for the little nob to turn on the bedside lamp. A soft click echos in the dimness and light sears into her chocolate browns. An irritated grumble accompanies her rapid blinking before she directs a six year old's death glare at the offending lamp.

Turning her attention back to her mother, Bella climbs onto the bed and gently shakes her mom. 

“Mom.......mom, it's time to get up.”

A moan and an unintelligible mumble are the only replies she receives before her mother rolls over and sleeps on. A quick glance at the glowing digits of the clock on the nightstand has Bella more insistently shaking her mother's shoulder.

“Mom, you have to wake up. We are going to be late if you don't get up.

A slurred “Honey go back to sleep. There aren't any monsters under the bed......Mr. Bubbles scared 'em away........raaaaaar,” forces a huffed giggle out of Bella before she resumes shaking her sleeping mother's shoulder.

“Mom, you need to get up.”

Minutes pass without any success. Pouting at her mother's prone form, Bella racks her brain for a way to quickly wake her sleeping mother. Slowly, a mischievous smile stretches her lips and she crawls off the bed and makes her way to the bathroom.

  


* * *

  


The bathroom light spills into the lamp lit room and the sound of running water floats into the unconscious woman's room. The water shuts off and light, near silent, slow steps of a child accompany the soft, deep breaths of the woman. A water filled container is carefully placed on the nightstand and a small six year old crawls back onto her mother's bed. Kneeling next to her unconscious mother, she turns back to the nightstand and oh, so carefully picks up the water filled container. Turning back to her mother with a wicked smile lighting her face and mischief dancing in her eyes, she raises the container over her mother's head and dumps the ice cold water onto the sleeping woman. 

A strangled gasp escapes the woman as she quickly rolls off her stomach, her torso launching forward, and her arms flailing before her. Unrestrained giggles and the solid thump of a small body hitting the carpeted floor accompany the, now wide awake, woman's adrenaline laced gasps. Eyes narrow as her ears finally register the unrestrained laughter filling the air. Renee slowly turns her head to look upon her daughter, sprawled across the floor, giggling like the little hellion she is.

**“ISABELLA MARIE SWAN”**

Silence engulfs the room.

“Yes mom?” her daughter angelically asks, with an innocent smile to match.

“Young lady, **_explain_ yourself**.”

Innocent, dark eyes peer up at her from the floor and her small bundle of mischief points to the nightstand.

“We're going to be late.”

Seconds of silence accompany the innocent remark before Renee's eyes widen in panic and she launches herself from the bed with a string of curses.

Giggles once again fill the air, accompanied by a young child's gleeful song of “mommy said a bad woooooooord.”

  


* * *

  


Heathrow Airport is jam packed with people traveling during the summer holiday, eager to get to their destinations and irritated by the long lines and large crowds. 

Keeping close to her frantic mother, Bella keeps one eye on their things and another on the people around them. People watching. Some are excited, others are angry, and others look bored out of their minds. With so many people, from so many different places, jam packed into one area, her eyes feast on the myriad of colors and peoples. 

Hundreds of voices fill the air.

A deep tremor races from the ground and up through her body before an explosion roars over the voices that fill the air.

Silence and stillness settles over the large crowd.

Another, closer explosion rocks the area, shaking the crowd from its stillness.

Screams replace the silence.

And then everything is chaos and motion.

Fear grips her little heart as the crowd panics, pushing and shoving, and trampling the poor souls caught under foot.

Spinning around and reaching for her mother who was standing right behind her, she finds empty space instead of the comforting embrace of her mother.

**“MOMMY!”** she screams in unadulterated terror. **“MOMMY!”**

One of the stampeding crowd catches her backpack and throws her to the unforgiving ground as the person runs by in a blind panic.

Terror squeezes her heart and she wonders for a brief lifetime of seconds if she will be stepped on like the other people she saw fall under the crowd's feet.

Seconds later she is scooped up in strong arms and lifted from the ground. Cradled gently, but securely, to a solid chest.

“Daddy?” she tearfully inquires as she peeks up into the face of her savior.

“No, sweetheart. But we'll find 'im as soon as we can, little bit” the man with a southern lilt gently tells her. Tears streak down her cheeks as she nods her head in acquiescence.

“Parker. Hardison.” The man barks out “over here.”

A dark skinned man and a blonde woman break from the crowd and race to her savior as he races through the crowd to a locked door.

“Open the door man” He gruffly tells the taller dark skinned man.

“Gimme a minute Eliot.”

“Damn it Hardison, we might not have a minute. Open the damn door.”

A soft click is barely heard over the noise as the blonde woman pushes open the door and they race through, letting the door slam shut behind them. Seconds later, another explosion rocks the area they had been just minutes before and the concussive blast rocks the floor and almost brings them to their knees.

“That was close” Hardison shakily comments.

“Too close” Eliot agrees.

“I want my Daddy” Bella quietly and tearfully mumbles into Eliot's chest.

“I know sweetheart. But first we have ta get to safety before we can look for your dad” he says as they run down the hall. 

“Hardison find us a way out of here” Eliot barks.

“Way ahead of you man” Hardison replies while typing on his phone.

“Daddy” Bella mumbles, reaching for her bracelet and twisting the dangling pendent.

“What do you have there sweetheart?” Eliot asks as he continues to run, hoping to distract her from the fear she must be feeling.

“My bracelet” she tearfully mumbles back. Lifting her wrist for him to see. “That's real pretty sweetheart. Where'd ya get it?”

“My daddys gave it to me to keep me safe and get me home.”

“That's―” ringing cuts him off as the trio slow their pace to a halt.

“Daddy” she brightens and squirms in his arms as she tries to reach her backpack.

“Hold on a minute, little bit. Lemme put you down and get it for you.” Instantly she stills and lets him set her on her feet. Turning her around, he follows the sound of the ringing and answers the phone before the ringing stops.

“Hello” he says, quieting as he listens to the man on the other end.

Looking over Bella he responds to an inquiry, “She's fine, some bumps and bruises, but as far as I can tell, she's fine. No her mother wasn't with her when I found her. But she's fine. We'll get her to you as soon as we find a way outta here. You have my word. Sir.” Silently Eliot listens to what this little girl's father is saying before he responds “Eliot Spencer, Sir.”

The reassuring expression on his face freezes and his body stiffens as he pales, staring wide-eyed at Bella. 

“Yes Sir.” he breathes, fear lacing his voice. “You have my word. I'll protect her with my life.........I don't do that sort of work anymore, Sir. I'm in the business of helping people now. Sir................I promise. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe...........yes Sir.” Handing the phone to the little girl, Eliot shakily says “your father wants to talk to you sweetheart”. Bella beams and accepts the phone as Parker and Hardison stare worriedly at Eliot.

“Daddy?”

“Baby-Doll are you okay?” her daddy's worried voice rumbles over the phone. Nodding, Bella happily replies “Yes daddy, Mr. Eliot saved me from being stepped on by the running people.”

“Go with him baby-doll. He'll keep you safe. Do as he says and you'll be safe.”

“Okay.”

“Put him back on the phone baby-doll.”

“Love you daddy.”

“You too, baby-doll. Now put him back on.”

Handing the phone back to Eliot with a relieved smile Bella calmly chirps “Daddy wants to talk to you again.”

Giving her a shaky smile, Eliot retrieves the phone and calmly asks “Sir?”  
His eyes widen and he rapidly rattles off Hardison's phone number. A few minutes later, Hardison's phone beeps and Hardison glances down at his phone.

“Answer it” Eliot growls.

Hardison raises his eyebrow, but does as Eliot demands. 

“What's it say?” Parker asks.

“It's a way out. Can we trust it?” Hardison worriedly asks Eliot. A sharp nod is his only reply.

“I'll call you back when we get to safety. I'll make sure she stays safe. You have my word.”

Hanging up, Eliot visible steels himself and replaces the phone in her backpack before scooping her back up in his arms. “Time to go” he growls out as Bella rests trustingly against his chest.

“Eliot?” Hardison asks.

“Not now. Once we get out of here and to safety.”

Parker and Hardison stare at him for a moment, before nodding, turning, and running down the hall, silently praying there would be no more explosions and they got to safety.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Don't own Marvels anything, Twilight, or Leverage. They belong to their respective owners. Just playing with their characters.  
>  **Author's Note:** I'm pretty sure I caught and fixed any mistakes, but if I didn't let me know  & I'll fix it. _Constructive_ criticism is always welcome  & appreciated. Thanks for reading & please drop a review.

Three more explosions rock the airport. 

Each explosion bare minutes from the last and each with enough force to shake the floor beneath their feet. Each explosion, thankfully, further away from their position than the last. Unnerving silence settles over the airport after the last explosion. Nothing, save their harsh breathing and the sound of their pounding footsteps, running through a maze of hallways, fills the deafening silence.

Each second, drags out into an eternity of nerve-racking anticipation of the next explosion that _**does not come.**_

What feels like eons of single-mindedly following the instructions given to them by the little girl's father, they burst through a door and out into bright daylight. Slowing enough to adjust their eyes to the sudden bright light and take in their surroundings, Eliot barks out, “Parker, car. Hardison, figure out what the _**Hell**_ just happened and if it's over.”

“We just got _**bombed**_. That's what happened. Bombed―”

_**“Hardison”**_ catching the hacker's eye and glancing meaningfully at the little girl in his arms, Eliot continues, “your scaring her man. _**Focus.**_ Is it isolated to Heathrow, or wider spread?”

Taking a fortifying, shaky breath, Hardison visibly centers himself and breathes out “right. Sorry little lady,” he says, giving Bella an apologetic smile and then turning his attention back to his phone.

“Bella.” a quiet voice pipes up.

“Hmm?” Hardison distractedly hums.

“My name. It's Bella. Isabella Swan. But everybody calls me Bella” she shyly says from under Eliot's chin as she cuddles further into his chest. “I'm six.”

A gentle smile graces Hardison's face and humor laces his voice, “ Right on little Bella. Right on. I'm Alec. Nice to meet you little lady.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Alec” she shyly replies.

A warm chuckle escapes Hardison and a “just Alec is fine sweetness” before Hardison's focus shifts back to his phone and once again consumes his attention.

An unassuming car pulls up next to them, screeching to a sudden stop. The passenger window rolls down and Parker leans onto the passenger seat yelling “get in peoples.”

Looking up from his phone, Hardison quickly takes shot gun as Eliot slides into the back seat with Bella nestled securely in his lap. Seconds later, Parker steps on the gas and peels out of the airport parking lot.

  


* * *

  


30 minutes later and piled into a comfortable, sleek, black sedan that was waiting for them in the city, they are leaving the city behind and speeding their way towards a safe house.

“Any news Hardison?” Eliot quietly questions, soothingly combing his fingers through Bella's soft hair as she munches on a granola bar from her backpack and sleepily listens to Eliot's steady heartbeat. Hardison busily taps away on the keys of his laptop, absentmindedly munching on his own granola bar Bella thoughtfully shared, and distractedly replies, “seems to be focused on Heathrow. As far as I can tell..... only Heathrow was bombed. Don't know who's behind it. But....... massive casualties........ so far........ no one's claimed responsibility........... need more time.”

“ETA on the safe house.”

“2-ish hours” Parker replies, meeting Eliot's eye in the rear view mirror. Nodding his understanding, Eliot focuses his attention back to Bella. Gently, he hums a song that rumbles soothingly though his chest and lulls the exhausted child, cradled protectively in his arms, to sleep.

  


* * *

  


“ **This** is your safe house?” Hardison asks in shocked disbelief as he takes in the manor they pull up to.

“Not what I was expecting” Eliot agrees, as Parker pulls into the manor's garage. Opening the car door, he carefully steps out from the back seat. Gently, he adjusts Bella's dead to the world body to drape over his chest, with her head cradled in the crook of his neck, and secured to his body with one arm. Without fear of dropping the poor girl, he leans back into the backseat and grabs her backpack and slings it onto his other shoulder. Softly he kicks the door shut with his foot.

“Archie said we could use it for as long as we want” Parker chirps, lightly bounding up the steps to the door, presumably leading into the manor, and unlocking the door and disabling the security system for them. Opening the door, she lightly steps through the doorway and holds the door open for Hardison and Eliot.

“Tell your dad we said thanks, next time you talk to him, babe” Hardison quietly says as he passes her, ducking his head in for a quick peck to her cheek.

“Will do” she softly replies with a smile.

“We'll settle in and go for a supply run later” Eliot comments as he walks through the open door, nodding a thanks to Parker for holding it open for him. “How far to the nearest town? We're gonna need to get Bella some clothes. I didn't see a change of clothes in her backpack” Eliot tells Parker.

“Make a list of the things you want to get and I'll make a run later” she says, with a shrug as she walks past them, leading them into the manor.

“Thanks Parker.” he gratefully replies as he reaches into the side pocket of Bella's backpack. Pulling out Bella's phone, he hits speed dial and calls her father. A few rigs later and the call connects.

“She's safe Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are adored (along with constructive criticism). I hope all of ya enjoyed my little creation and please leave a review and/or kudos. Oh. Yeah. **DISCLAIMER:** The original characters of Twilight and Marvel and Leverage belong to their respective owners but the rest belongs to me (I'm just playing with their characters). So please no plagiarism.
> 
> Thanks a million for reviews and/or tips.


End file.
